It's Not Over
by AnissaB1
Summary: Bonnie and Klaus dated a long time ago. Their relationship was toxic and it just couldn't last. Now, years later, Klaus was married and seemed happy while Bonnie was just starting to forget him and followed her best friend's advice which was to move on. But is that possible? Does she want to move on? And more importantly, will Klaus let her? (I'll work on the summary later)


**A/N: My first Klonnie story! I wanted to write something about them and I opted for an all human AU plot! I do hope you guys will enjoy it. If I get any reviews, this might actually be a multi-chaptered story so it's all up to you, guys!**

* * *

Standing in front of her mirror, Bonnie stared at her reflection. The last thing she wanted was to leave her apartment tonight but she learned a long time ago that she couldn't refuse Rebekah Mikaelson anything. She had tried to persuade her best friend to celebrate the blonde's birthday only together right after the dinner that was usually thrown by her family but she didn't succeed. Rebekah wanted her at her family's house every year and this year was no exception.

Bonnie got along with almost every member of the Mikaelson family. Ever since she met Rebekah in high school, she had spent a lot of time at her house and got introduced to her family. To be honest, that was the family Bonnie wanted to have. Sure, she loved her father, he'd done a really good job at raising her all alone after her mother left but the Mikaelsons seemed to be so close, so united; a real family. And that was when she met him. Klaus Mikaelson, the man she thought she would share her whole life with.

Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted as her phone vibrated, indicating she had a text message. Eventually taking her eyes off her reflection, she grabbed her cell and sighed as she read her best friend's text. Bonnie was late. She really didn't think she could handle it but then she remembered Rebekah's words. She didn't have to stop living because of her feelings for Klaus. What they had was over and she needed to get over it and finally move on. Rebekah was right. Even if she never admitted that she might still have feelings for the blonde's brother, it was time for her to live her own life. She was still young but time passed way too fast. If she didn't react now, she would regret it. So after taking a deep breath, Bonnie replied to her friend and left her room.

The ride to the familial mansion was too quick for her taste but she was ready to face them. Getting out of her red Mini Cooper, she locked the doors of the engine before making her way towards the front door. Bonnie rang the doorbell once before the butler opened, sending her a warm smile Bonnie returned.

"Good evening, Miss Bennett."

"Good evening, George. You're back from London already?" Bonnie asked the butler she got to know ever since she first came to the mansion.

"Indeed. We had to come back early this year."

Bonnie nodded before following the butler inside the house, in the living room where she immediately spotted Rebekah talking to Klaus.

As soon as the blonde spotted her, she left her brother's side and ran to her best friend.

"Bonnie! You're finally here! I swear I was about to come pick you up. Don't you dare leave me alone with them. They're my family, I love them but I can't handle them right now."

"It's ok, Bekah, I'm here. We're just gonna have dinner and then we'll leave as soon as we can."

Rebekah slightly nodded, already impatient to get it over with. While Bonnie had her professional career all planned out, Rebekah still didn't have a stable job. In fact, she didn't know what she truly wanted to do, which was why she never kept a job long enough for her family to finally stop being on her back.

"Bonnie! You made it. Rebekah was so worried."

Turning around, Bonnie mentally cursed as she saw her approach. The perfect wife. Her shiny red hair, her bright blue eyes…Sophie looked beautiful wearing that blue dress that stressed the intensity of her eyes.

"Sophie, hi. Yes, I know but I'm here now. You look beautiful." Bonnie admitted even if she barely could let the words out of her mouth.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well. Your dress perfectly matches with your eyes."

Bonnie only smiled in response. Why did that girl have to be this nice? She was genuine, that Bonnie could tell.

"Absolutely ravishing."

That voice belonged to the one person Bonnie hoped she wouldn't have to talk to tonight. Standing beside his gorgeous wife, Klaus looked like a God in his dark suit. Feeling Bonnie's discomfort, Rebekah faked a smile towards her brother and his wife and intervened.

"That she does. I actually picked the dress. I couldn't have her looking anything less than perfect for tonight." The blonde said with a smirk upon her face.

Klaus watched the exchange between the two girls and clearly didn't like it. It was obvious that his dear sister was up to something again.

"Are you going out?" Sophie asked, sounding nothing but sweet.

Seriously, that girl was beyond perfect. It was like she never acted foolishly or did anything wrong. A perfect lady, as Rebekah liked to say. It would have been easier if she wasn't as sweet. Then, Bonnie would have felt no guilt about the fact that she hated the poor girl.

"Actually, yes. Rebekah insisted and you know her. It's nearly impossible to refuse her anything." Bonnie explained with a small smile as she said so.

"You could have just said no." Klaus answered this time, his eyes looking straight into Bonnie's green orbs.

Even though he was smirking himself, Bonnie knew full well there was nothing amusing or funny in his eyes. In fact, she could tell he was angry judging by his clenched jaw.

"Why would I have said no to my best friend on her birthday? She wanted to go out and honestly, I don't think it's a bad idea." Bonnie said, sending him a firm look that meant she wasn't intimidated by his antics.

"I hope you'll have fun." Sophie added which made Klaus look away from Bonnie to look at his wife. He slightly smiled as well and kissed her lips softly.

Bonnie swallowed hard, trying to refrain herself from choking him. Yes, Klaus was married now. He was off limits and she got that. Then why did she still feel attracted to him? Why did she feel like it was a mutual feeling when clearly he already chose someone to spend the rest of his life with? She hated herself but she hated him even more for reviving all those feelings. No, no and no. She wouldn't give in. She wouldn't let herself fall for his crap again. The last thing she wanted was to live a love story that almost ruined her completely. Klaus and her weren't meant to be together.

When they all took a seat around the big table and began to eat, the tension was still palpable.

For a moment, Bonnie felt bad for Rebekah. Even if she tried to defend her friend, Esther and Kol kept asking embarrassing questions or provoking her. They claimed it was only for her sake but now Bonnie wasn't sure. Yet, Elijah and Klaus were usually the ones who defended their sister. Tonight, it was only Elijah who did his job as Klaus barely joined any conversation whatsoever. Until now.

"So, Bonnie, Rebekah told me you were going to leave the country?" Elijah asked, changing the subject as another attempt to protect his sister. Thankfully, it worked just fine as Bonnie felt several pairs of eyes on her.

"Why are you leaving, my dear? Is your father moving again?" Ester's voice sounded concerned, as she asked for a refill of wine.

"No, it's nothing like that. I got my first assignment at work. I'm only leaving the country for a short period."

"Where are you going?" Klaus spoke for the first time in awhile.

"Sierra Leone. We're focusing on the children who were forced to join the RUF during the civil war." She answered, suddenly finding her meat fascinating as she cut it to pieces before taking one in her mouth.

While most seemed intrigued and/or impressed, Klaus seemed to get angrier by the second. What the hell was this woman thinking? Not wanting to show anything, he merely chuckled and took a long sip of wine, finishing the content of his glass completely.

"It sounds like a really sensible matter. Are you prepared for it?" The red head asked.

"Of course she's prepared. I wouldn't let her go otherwise. Besides, she's probably gonna meet a Leonardo DiCaprio that'll take care of her and will come back with him." Rebekah fantasized, probably picturing the dress she would be wearing as her maid of honor.

"Absolutely, sweet sister. And the fact that Leonardo DiCaprio dies is completely irrelevant." Klaus smirked, definitely not interested in hearing her sister's wild imaginings.

Rebekah snorted and gave him a dubious look.

"Because you watched Blood Diamond…"

"In fact, I have. A long time ago." He added, his eyes meeting Bonnie's as he said so.

Bonnie remembered perfectly when they watched that movie together. She also remembered crying over Leonardo's character's death and Klaus making fun of her for this. It was one of the few good memories she wasn't willing to let go of.

The dinner ended better than it started and it was now time for Bonnie and Rebekah to leave.

"Well, I've had a blast. I don't know which part I preferred but like every year, you didn't disappoint. Thank you." The feisty blonde brightly smiled as she grabbed Bonnie's hand and headed towards the door. Bonnie barely had time to thank the Mikaelsons and say goodbye as her best friend literally pushed her out the door.

* * *

As soon as Rebekah and Bonnie entered the club, the two headed to the bar. It was no surprise that they wanted to relax after spending a few hours with Rebekah's family. Bonnie really liked them but they could be really intense sometimes.

Sitting on vacant stools at the bar, Rebekah ordered two tequilas to start the night.

"What are you thinking about?" The blonde asked as she observed her friend's pensive look.

"You're thinking about Klaus, aren't you? Bonnie, stop it. You're only hurting yourself and you know it. You need to think about yourself for a change. Klaus is married and I swear I don't approve of his choice nor do I understand why he picked her since she's so different from you but you can't take that road. Even I don't want Sophie hurt but more importantly, I don't want you to be miserable again."

Their drinks arrived and before she could say anything, Bonnie took a sip, trying to gather her strengths.

"I know you're right. And that's why we're here, isn't it? You and I will forget all our problems tonight."

Definitely liking her answer, Rebekah grinned before taking a sip of her drink as well.

"We are the queens of the night, Miss Bennett." Getting off the stool, Rebekah grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Bonnie followed her friend and finally let her body relax as she started dancing with her friend. Dancing just the two of them ended pretty quickly as two tall and pretty handsome men approached them. The one occupying Rebekah was blonde with bright eyes whereas the one who got Bonnie's attention was a strong brown haired and eyed boy who was probably her age.

Feeling his hands roam over her body, Bonnie stiffed for a second before remembering her friend's words. After all, she should live her life to the fullest.

Closing the distance between the two, Bonnie eventually turned around, her back facing his chest. Her hips swaying to the rhythm of the song, she ondulated her ass against his body, making it clear she was looking for a good time tonight. As soon as the music ended, Bonnie stopped dancing and looked behind to check on Rebekah who was still focused on hypnotizing her prey. With a smirk, Bonnie took the stranger's hand in her and led him towards the stools Rebekah and her were sitting on earlier.

"Let's go back to my place." The guy whispered in her ear, still standing behind her.

"Quite tempting but I'm thirsty. Let's have a few drinks first."

Without leaving him any choice, Bonnie ordered shots she quickly downed. She wasn't the type of girl to hook up with a guy she met at a bar. Bonnie Bennett was far from reckless but maybe she was tired of acting like a nun. The shots were only helping her have more courage.

"I'll be right back." Bonnie said as she headed towards the ladies' room. Instinctively, Bonnie looked back; noticing Rebekah walking towards the bar again but there was no sign of the guy she was with. The brunette was definitely gonna ask her about that once she came back.

The line for the ladies' room was ridiculously long but Bonnie couldn't do anything but wait. The few drinks she had had needed to be evacuated fast. Finally after about fifteen minutes, Bonnie walked out of the room and went back to her seat, only to find Rebekah drinking another tequila.

"Sorry, I was thirsty." She said as she lifted the glass once again and took another sip.

"Where's the guy I was with? And where's yours?" Bonnie asked, looking around to see if she spotted him.

"Mine wasn't exciting at all. Boring. Probably terrible in bed too. As for yours, he paid you the tequila I'm drinking and excused himself. He should be back by now…" The blonde shrugged, placing the empty glass on the bar.

Laughing at the situation, Bonnie sat on the other stool beside her friend and shook her head.

"Even guys run away from us now…"

"Not mine. Yours did." The blonde precised, which made Bonnie roll her eyes.

"Alright. So do you still want to stay?"

"I need to lie down, I have a headache. Alright, let's go home then. Is Caroline home?"

Caroline Forbes was Rebekah's roommate. Bonnie could swear the two were twins or something. She'd never seen two people that much alike.

"Rebekah?"

Bonnie frowned as her friend didn't immediately react to the sound of her voice. If Caroline was home, Bonnie would call her to pick them up. With the few drinks she had, Bonnie knew she shouldn't be driving even if she was still sober. It wasn't safe and there was no way she was gonna drive tonight.

"Bonnie…I don't feel good." Rebekah's faint voice startled Bonnie who started to worry.

"What's wrong, hun? You only had a couple drinks…" Rebekah definitely could hold her liquor and it usually took more than a couple drinks to put her in that state.

"I just wanna go home."

"Alright, I'll get you home. Just hold on. You'll be alright, I'm here." Bonnie quickly opened her purse and threw some bills to cover for their drinks and stood up to help Rebekah off her seat.

Slowly, the two friends walked out of the club, the cold fresh air hitting their faces. "I'm gonna call Elijah."

Taking her cell, she quickly dialed Elijah's number but it went to voicemail.

"Shit…He's not picking up." Bonnie cursed and was about to try Kol when Rebekah spoke.

"Klaus. Call Klaus." She managed to say before she puked on a bush.

Bonnie knew she had no choice. Besides, Rebekah was probably right. Klaus always picked up when his favorite sibling called. Bonnie wasn't used to seeing her best friend like that and it began to scare her. So instead of calling Kol, Bonnie called Klaus who picked up almost immediately.

"Yes, Rebekah?" He asked in a tired tone.

"Klaus, it's Bonnie. Rebekah's not feeling good. We just got out of the club. I would have taken her home but I don't trust myself since I've had a several drinks. Could you please come and pick us up? Your sister's worrying me."

Klaus was definitely surprised when he heard Bonnie's voice instead of her sister's. When she told him why she called, Klaus sighed heavily, wondering how many drinks her sister had this time.

"Where are you?" He asked turning off his computer and getting off his chair. In no time, he took his keys and left his house, without even telling his wife where he was going.

"We're at Skyfall."

"Don't move, I'm on my way."

Bonnie sighed in relief knowing that Klaus would be here soon. Catching her friend's hair while she vomited, Bonnie tried to figure out what happened.

It couldn't be food poisoning since they all ate the same thing and were fine. Maybe she was sick? That was a possibility. Or maybe…Bonnie gasped and her eyes widened.

"Bekah, I'm so sorry…"

After what seemed an eternity, Klaus finally appeared and wasn't pleased at all.

"Come on, Rebekah, you need to sleep it off." Barely looking at Bonnie, Klaus approached his sister and made sure she was done throwing up before taking her in his arms and leading her to his car.

Bonnie followed, her eyes never leaving her friend's fragile form.

"Get in the car, Bonnie. I'll take you home."

The brunette obeyed and got in the car, sat on the passenger seat and buckled her belt.

"Klaus, I think you should call a doctor or take her to the hospital. She's really not feeling well."

Before she could explain to him what happened, Klaus spoke again.

"It's not the first time, Bonnie. I'm getting used to it by now." He added, checking on her sleepy sister via the rearview mirror.

"She didn't drink. It's all my fault. She only had a couple drinks, Klaus. I think she was drugged. We can't take that risk, we need to take her to the hospital."

Even if she felt extremely guilty, nothing mattered but Rebekah's health at the moment. And if it meant having Klaus reproach her everything then so be it.

Klaus' expression changed when he heard Bonnie's words. He was still angry but now the emotion that prevailed was worry. Sighing heavily, Bonnie knew he needed an explanation even if he already turned the car around and drove to the hospital.

"We were supposed to have some fun. We danced, met two guys and while Rebekah stayed on the dance floor, I went back to the bar with the guy I met. We drank a few shots and then I went to the ladies' room. When I got back, he was gone and Rebekah was back, apparently drinking a drink he bought for me. I think that maybe…"

Swallowing hard, Bonnie wasn't prepared for what was about to come. She told him all this looking straight ahead, not wanting to face him but Bonnie could tell it was pointless. Even then she could see his grip on the wheel tighten and his jaw clenching hard. When she dared face him, Klaus glanced at her with nothing but darkness in his eyes. She thought for a moment she even saw hatred and that scared her. Never in his life had Klaus looked at her this way.

Returning his gaze to the road, Klaus pushed the gas pedal until they finally arrived. Still not saying a word, he carried his sister out of the car and headed in. As expected, the hospital was already full of patients but Rebekah was treated instantly.

Bonnie wasn't feeling good either. The fact her friend was hurt because of her was unbearable but Klaus' look upon her disturbed her more than she could have ever imagined. It hurt.

After awhile, Bonnie needed to get out of there. Some fresh air was exactly what she needed. But even that moment of peace was interrupted as Klaus walked out and stopped right beside her.

"Any news?" Bonnie asked tentatively.

"She's going to be alright. They're keeping her tonight just to make sure everything's going well and I'll be able to pick her up first thing tomorrow. Come on, let's get you home."

As he walked past her, Bonnie sighed in defeat but grabbed his arm.

"Please, Klaus. I told you I was sorry…If I had known…"

"Then what Bonnie?" He turned around, his blue eyes burying into her green ones.

"You went to a club dressed like…" He chuckled darkly, unable to finish that sentence. "What did you think was going to happen? You wanted to go out tonight, you told me so yourself."

Bonnie felt her blood boil as she listened to his words. How dare he?! Yes, she wanted to go out but she never wanted for things to end like that. She never wanted her best friend in the hospital. The nerve of this man!

"Fuck you, Klaus." She spat, looking at him venomously.

"Is that an offer, love?" He smirked as his eyes roamed over her body.

He couldn't deny that Bonnie had a banging body. She always had and even now, after all this time, he craved her. He wanted to remember how it felt to be buried inside her tight pussy. His thoughts came to a halt as Bonnie's hand crashed violently on his cheek. Surprised by her move, Klaus looked up, enjoying the fury he saw in her eyes.

"You're unbelievable. Fuck, I even wonder how I could fall for you! You're heartless, selfish and just impossible. You're married. You and I are no longer together so you have absolutely no say about anything or anyone I do. I'm not yours anymore." Saying those words pained her but at the same time, she felt relieved and for the first time in a long time, she was free.

"I don't need you. I'll catch a cab."

As she said those words, Klaus' fury only resurfaced. His blue orbs darkening, she could have sworn his eyes were black. He grabbed her arm roughly before she could escape him and pushed her against the nearest wall. Bonnie gasped, more in surprise than in pain and looked up at Klaus in confusion.

"Is that right?" He asked as he gripped her chin and lifted it up so that her eyes were glued on his.

"Listen to me, Bonnie. You belong to me and you always will. Keep that in that pretty little head of yours." He tightened his hold on her and Bonnie feared he was losing control.

But Klaus knew exactly what he was doing. He was giving her a warning. Her first and last warning.

"You're mine no matter what you think. You know it, love. Don't deny it, you know I'm the only one in your head and I better be the only one down there too." Whereas his eyes didn't move, Klaus slid his free hand down her small figure, his fingers tracing places he'd been before. Bonnie's lips parted as she felt the need to get more oxygen in her lungs. This couldn't be happening. She was stronger than that. She didn't love him anymore. He was nothing more than Rebekah's brother now. He was…brushing her thigh ever so slowly, spreading her legs slightly until his thumb teased her lower lips.

"Klaus…" She pleaded, not quite sure if she wanted him to stop or continue.

Obviously satisfied with her response, Klaus' lips crashed on hers, leaving Bonnie completely breathless. She was screwed.


End file.
